


The Order of the Basilisk

by Eli_The_Science_Guy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Science_Guy/pseuds/Eli_The_Science_Guy
Summary: Hermione had been dead five years ago today.  Killed by notorious death eater Draco Malfoy.  Suddenly a man shows up telling him to come with him to see Hermione. What will Harry do?





	The Order of the Basilisk

Today was the day. Five years ago today Hermione was pronounced dead along with a whopping ten other witches and wizards. That ten included Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and a muggle born named Xander Willis.

No one could figure out what happened to them. Most of the guesses involved the death eaters kidnapping and torturing the order members. 

Harry continued shaving his face. A tear slipped down his face as he thought about them. A loud knocking echoed through out his apartment causing the razor in his hand to slip and sliced his cheek open.

He wadded up some toilet paper pressing it against the wound. The knock came again. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled. He opened the door to a tan man with a curly pink undercut.

"Hi. I'm Xander. I'm a member of the Order of the Basilisk." He said quickly. "I'm here to escort to see Hermione Granger again."

"Ok? What?! What's the Order of the Basilisk? Hermione's dead?" Harry was totally confused.

"Ok. Shhhhhh... Let's take this slowly. Can we go inside?" Harry nodded. "Here have some butterbeer." He pressed a bottle into his hands. "The Order of the Basilisk is a team of death eaters who worked closely withthe Order of the Phoenix."

"W... Wait. You're Xander Willis. You're dead." Harry stuttered. 

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything." Xander held his hands tenderly. Too tenderly.

"Ok." Harry yanked his hands away.

Xander apperated him to a small room that was filled with yells.

To be continued


End file.
